


Buzzcut Season (dreamnotfound)

by abedinyourshape



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abedinyourshape/pseuds/abedinyourshape
Summary: I remember when your head caught flame,it kissed your scalp and caressed your brain.Well you laughed baby it's okay,it's buzzcut season anyway.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Buzzcut Season (dreamnotfound)

The ball of flame shot out. Dream gripped his shield.  
_**Clunk.**_  
_**Clunk.**_  
And a shatter of wooden splinters.  
The final fiery ball bashed the boy straight on. It seared his face, burning through his skin.

“DREAM” the man with a sword next to him shouted at the impact.  
He ran to the body that had collapsed on the bricks.  
“Dream…” he crouched next to him and covered them with his own wooden barrier.  
George traced the melted features of Dreams face mindlessly. He whispered his name desperately.

“G-George.” Dream croaked out as he brought his hand up to hold his friend’s.  
tears escaped the brunette's eyes, he couldn't say anything but the others name  
“I'm okay George.” the dying boy chuckled

Another fireball flew their way, hitting the shield George held above them.  
“They'll get you too George”  
“Dream” was choked out between the sobs.  
“Go get em partner” Dream smiled at him, using his other hand to pull George's face closer to his own. He left with a kiss, exhaling his last warm breath into the broken boy’s mouth.

George still held his lover's head in his hands. Calling his name for the last time, unresponsive and cold was the man lying beneath him.

The boy with the sword stood, making no attempt to clear his face of tears or his hand of blood.  
He turned to the floating devil.  
George charged towards the golden figure, swinging hysterically. His jaw clenched, he gripped so hard on the sweat-drenched handle he thought it would break.

He bashed his sword through the middle of the blazing creature, a cloud of smoke accompanying its disappearance.  
A sizzling metal rod hit the dark purple floor. George picked it up and watched a tear drop into his palm.

“Let's just get one more okay?” George pushed, “to be safe?”  
“Dude my shields gonna break.” Dream responded.  
“We can take them, right?” he laughed.  
The boy returned his glance with a wink, raising his sword to motion back towards the spawner.  
“Together” the taller man finished.

George gripped the blaze rod in his hand, hoping the burning heat on his flesh would distract him from the corpse that laid on the cold netherbrick floor. Oh how safe he had been.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) this is my first archive fic it's rlly short but it's a start i think. i have some other stuffs in the works rn!


End file.
